1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device applied to conveyance means such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, an automobile is equipped with a differential to distribute a driving force of an engine to right and left output axles. The differential allows differential motion between the axles and hence maintains traction of wheels with the road while the automobile is turning.
The differential is provided with a complex gear set for enabling the differential motion. In general, the gear set is housed in a differential case to which the engine inputs the driving force. For installation of the gear set in the differential case, some differential cases are capable of being divided into two pieces. Other differential cases are incapable of being divided and instead have openings so as to allow passage of the gear set therethrough. A structure of the latter is often referred to as “one-piece structure”.